The Protected One
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: One peaceful Saturday morning snuggling with his wife turns into a mad dash and a waiting game, but looking at his two favorite girls, Ray Palmer couldn't have been a happier man. One-shot request for Shenna is a Punk Rocker.


Felicity wished she could take the time to fully enjoy waking up without the blazing shrill of her alarm clock, but another clock took preference that particular Saturday morning. She tried shifting just enough to move the perfectly toned arm wrapped around her sternum which only caused the biceps to bulge and wrap tighter around her. She sighed and blew a stray strand of golden hair out of her face. Okay strategy number two then. Felicity nudged the warm hard block of muscle, eliciting a groan from her bedmate. She poked again a little harder and was rewarded with a slight shift, just enough for her to wiggle out of the bed. Strutting heavily, she refused to call it waddling despite the various people in her life that so enjoyed using the term in reference to her movements with a smirk, she made her way to the bathroom, a hand supporting her back. She sighed a huge sigh of relief that she could finally relieve the pressure of a little human resting comfortably against her bladder. Said human shifted and gave a sharp kick.

"Well hello to you too, little one." Felicity warmly greeted her enlarged tummy. A little thump responded to her greeting. Felicity couldn't fight the smile over taking her, at first she was terrified at the thought of becoming a mother since she didn't have the greatest example to go by, but every time she thought of the little person fully dependent on her, Felicity felt a surge of joy overwhelm her. When she came out of the bathroom, the masterpiece of muscle that had held her trapped was propped against the headboard with pillows surrounding him. Ray looked up from the morning paper, smiled at her, and patted the seat next to him. She slowly made her way to the bed, moaning when she could relax against the amazing maternity pillow Oliver bought for her. Equipped with multiple massage settings and remotes, the maternity pillow was a godsend. Oliver said it was always his go to present for pregnant women and Lyla had vouched for the heavenliness of the pillow. Felicity fixed the pillow settings to her preferred level of comfort and enjoyed the gentle kneading relieving the pressure from her back. Ray circled his hand over her round belly and pressed a kiss on both sides.

"How are my two favorite girls?" He rested his hand over the middle of her bulging stomach and looked up. Felicity gave an endearing smile and pulled him up to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss before releasing him and running her hands through his mussed hair.

"The little one's fine, I however feel like I am going to pop if said little one stays in any longer." Felicity groaned and rested her head back.

"You've only got a few more weeks left; you're almost at the finish line." Ray laughed while rubbing circles over her stomach. Felicity raised her head quickly, shot him a glare, and put her head back on the pillow.

"Could someone bring the finish line to me? I miss seeing my feet and shaving my legs."

"What I haven't been doing a good enough job?" Ray faked an affronted look.

"You're doing great, but I miss being able to do it myself and honestly it's a little awkward having my husband shave my legs."

"I told you to time the end of the second trimester during winter. Then you wouldn't have to worry about hairy bear legs."

"Well excuse me mister. You were the one who didn't want to go on a schedule." Felicity grumbled and Ray shifted to wrap his arms around her protruding middle. He balanced his weight on his elbow and looked down at his wife.

"I didn't want to go on a schedule because we didn't need one. Pregnancy is natural, with or without science, it'll happen, and it did happen." He kissed her, enjoying the cute little moan she emitted. He ran his hands through her silky hair and twirled a few strands around his finger.

"Your hair's really grown out; maybe you should schedule your appointment now?" He rubbed his fingers through her brunette roots. While Ray was enjoying seeing that the natural drapes did in fact match the carpet, Felicity couldn't wait to get back to her regular dye schedule. She'd stayed away from dying her hair the first trimester once she'd found out she was pregnant but by the second trimester she was speeding into her colorist's chair, but she really had to cut back on the salon visits. Between the prenatal vitamins causing rapid hair growth, and not wanting the chemicals to adversely affect the baby, Felicity had set aside a week in the middle of both the second and third trimesters to take care of her roots problem; being in the public eye had not helped the no regular dying binge pregnancy demanded.

"Are you ready to mourn my brunette side?" She joked. She had not expected Ray to become so…attached to her natural color.

"I've got chick flicks, ice cream, and wine all ready for the event." He joked back. He got up and disappeared down stairs, returning minutes later with bagels and orange juice. Felicity happily munched on her cream cheese bagel before she felt an uncomfortable pinch in her abdomen. Shaking it off as gas or a little rough housing from the inside, Felicity went back to enjoying her breakfast. Watching T.V. an hour later, she felt another pinch, this time sharper. She felt around her enlarged womb to see if it was just baby Palmer moving around but she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Thinking she just had to go to the bathroom, she turned off her massage pillow and shifted to get out of the bed. As soon as she stood she felt something wet drain out of her and another harsh pinch she realized exactly what was happening and started to panic. She shouldn't, she couldn't, be going into labor yet! She still had two weeks to go. She cried out for Ray and he ran in from his in-home office panicked when he saw his wife crying. He looked down and immediately his brain started processing. He grabbed the hospital bag that he insisted she pack early, his car keys, and a towel from the bathroom. He helped her down the stairs, another battle they'd had because Felicity swore she'd be fine going up and down stairs by herself, and laid the towel over the leather upholstery in their sedan. He helped her get settled in, threw the hospital bag in the trunk and ran back up to get his wallet and cellphone, almost tumbling down the stairs in his hurry to get back to her. He started the car and almost backed out through the garage door.

'_Calm down Palmer and think. You have a PH.D in Physics so surely you can get your pregnant wife to the hospital without any added insurance claims.' _He mentally scolded himself. He raised the garage door and pulled out of their driveway. He called Starling General Hospital to inform them that they were on the way and to have a med bay waiting, then he called her mother, Oliver and told him to call the rest of Team Arrow.

"How are you doing honey?" He looked over at her then back to the freeway.

"I'm okay," She grunted, squeezing the door handle from the pain. "I think I'm more anxious than anything."

"Everything's going to be fine, okay? Just continue the breathing they taught you in class." He prayed to whoever was listening to protect them as he broke the speed limit. Pulling off the freeway and driving down a few more blocks, he entered the hospital parking lot in the Emergency area and parked in the reserved maternity space. He helped Felicity out of the car and into the hospital. A gurney was already waiting and two nurses gave the couple a friendly smile. They already had her file ready and took her to a room. Felicity was trying to slow her breathing down as the nurses calmly asked her questions about what she was feeling. The set her up in a comfortable room, took her vitals, and then told her the doctor would be in shortly to check on them. Ray sent a quick text to everyone, letting them know what room she was in. Donna Smoak replied that she was on her way to the airport, confident that she could get a flight to Starling City soon. He quickly went online and found a flight that was leaving in an hour and a half. He charged the fee to upgrade the ticket he'd already bought Felicity's mother and sent her all the information for her new flight. As his phone buzzed again, the doctor walked in with a smile.

"Hello Felicity." The woman greeted warmly. Felicity smiled back and shifted on the raised hospital bed. "I'm Doctor Evans."

"Hi." Felicity replied a little awkwardly. Doctor Evans turned to Ray sat in the chair provided with his leg shaking in anticipation.

"From your nervousness, I'm going to guess you're Dad." The doctor held out her hand

"Yes, I am." Ray gave an anxious smile and stood to shake her hand. He went to stand over by Felicity.

"Well it seems like you're 4 cm dilated so we've still got a little ways to go before you're ready to start pushing." Both soon to be parents gave let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So is it okay that I'm early?" Felicity sounded so small and nervous, prompting Ray to take her hand and stroke circles on the back.

"It's completely okay, Felicity. Two weeks early isn't a big scare and while monitoring yours and the baby's vitals, everything looks good. It could be some time before you actually go into labor so we'll keep watching. We can try inducing labor if you'd like, or we can let nature take its course." Felicity was about to answer when another sharp pain surged from her lower abdomen.

"I think nature is taking its course." She groaned. The doctor nodded and told them she'd be back a little later to see how they were doing.

"If you need anything, just press the red button and a nurse will be in momentarily." Felicity nodded and Doctor Evans walked out, pulling the door shut behind her. Ray released another sigh and pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could still hold her hand.

"Leave it to our baby to be a little dramatic." His laugh was a little shaky. Felicity squeezed his hand trying to give him the reassurance that she didn't necessarily feel. Three hours passed and neither of them was very calm. Their nerves shot every time a contraction hit. Ray was intensely invested in the telenovela playing on the screen and Felicity surfed websites still looking for the perfect name. She and Ray had gone through book after baby book looking for a name that encompassed them and every name so far had just felt wrong for little baby Palmer. Diggle had told her not to worry because they hadn't known what to name the baby until Sara died. Another pain singed Felicity's nerves; it felt like someone was cutting through her body with a hot but dull knife. Ray looked away from the T.V. and gave her a look but she shook her head and went back to reading.

2 hours later and Felicity's mom showed up at the hospital. She sat on the bed brushing her daughter's hair back. Ray left the room to give them a little privacy. He came back and Donna said she would head to the house to unpack then be back later. She'd been in labor for 22 hours with Felicity so she didn't think she'd miss much, but to call her if anything happened. Ray nodded and gave her the car keys.

Another 13 hours later and Felicity started to feel the pains getting even sharper, if that was possible. They were coming more frequently, maybe ten to five minutes between each one. She pressed the button and a nurse came in to measure her.

"Okay, you're at 7cm now. We can induce labor if you want?" Felicity bit her lip. Ray was down at the hospital cafeteria, and she didn't want to go into labor without him. The nurse asked if she wanted to walk around a bit and Felicity nodded. She shook her legs out as best as she could and the nurse helped her take a few turns up and down the halls. After about the fifth lap Ray showed up with coffee and dinner. He nearly dropped his purchases when he saw her doubled over in the nurse's arms.

"I'm fine, just got a little winded." She wheezed then screamed out in pain. Ray set the food on a table and helped her stand up. The nurse told him to get her back to the room while she called for Doctor Evans. Ray helped Felicity back into the room and got her on the bed as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Felicity, let's check you out." The doctor measured her again then scribbled some notes on her patient sheet. "8cm, which is good. You're stating to dilate faster so it seems like this little one is ready to start making some headway." Felicity and Ray laughed at the corny joke.

"Did you want to go with an epidural or are we doing this all natural?"

"Do I have the option to change my mind later?" Felicity had gone back and forth on if she wanted an epidural or not. Part of her wanted to see if she could do what millions of women had had to do before, but part of her was afraid. Ray squeezed her hand.

"Sure, we can wait a bit. But if you do want the epidural, it'll be better to get it in your system before the serious labor pains kick in, otherwise you will not be a happy mommy waiting for it to kick in." Felicity nodded and decided she would wait. Doctor Evans nodded and put her on emergency/priority call. Ray called Donna and told her to be ready because her granddaughter could be coming at any time. As soon as he hung up, Felicity gave another loud scream. Ray's nerves couldn't take the constant up and down and he was pretty sure he'd faint by the time the baby was born. Another scream and they were both sure their little girl was ready to make her grand entrance into the world. Ray informed everyone that the baby was coming and pressed the red button to alert the nurses. They came in and measured her again, confirming that she was at 10cm. Doctor Evans came in a few minutes later, freshly scrubbed and ready to deliver.

"Okay Felicity, here we go. Your body is going to tell you what to do, so you just have to try your best to relax and listen to it." She turned to Ray. "Are you going to stay in the room?" He nodded and Doctor Evans told the nurse to get him scrubbed and prepped. Felicity howled out, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Felicity did you want that epidural now?" Felicity looked at Ray.

"It's your decision honey." She bit her lip and shook her head. Call her stupid, but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do this.

She was so unbelievably stupid! The contractions hit one after another and Felicity clenched every time. Ray stood vigilant by her side, whispering words of encouragement and stroking her damp hair back.

"I want that epidural nowwwww!" Felicity screamed as another contraction hit. Ray could feel his hand going numb and wondered if she'd broken it. His phone vibrated but Felicity glared the moment he reached down to check it. She squeezed his hand again, panting furiously.

"I can't do this. I. CANNOT. DO THIS." Felicity cried.

"Yes you can. You can do this Felicity."

"No I can't." She wailed over taken by pain. Period cramps had nothing on labor contractions. "Why on God's green Earth did you let me do this? You should have demanded I get an epidural!"

"You wouldn't have listened to me." Ray answered in a sarcastic tone.

"You should have threatened to break my tablet!"

"So you could tie me up and make me watch as you drained me of millions? No thank you. I have learned the meaning of happy wife, happy life very well thank you." Doctor Evans couldn't help but laugh at their banter. Felicity cried out again.

"You're crowning. Okay Felicity it's time to start pushing. Ready? One, two, three!" Felicity pushed, screaming every second. Ray screamed with her as he was pretty sure his hand was broken. She released her muscles and sat back panting furiously. Ray tried to wiggle his fingers but they felt fuzzy and uncomfortable. Doctor Evans counted to three and Felicity pushed again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ray felt terrible that she was going through this pain but he also felt immense pride at her strength. One more push and another loud scream rang through the room but this one was much higher pitched. Felicity made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a cry and Ray realized he was crying too. The doctor held up the little girl for both parents to see.

"Now isn't she beautiful?" The doctor laughed before passing the little baby to the nurse. Ray kissed the top of his wife's head and brushed the damp tendrils from her forehead. Felicity wiped her tears away and pushed herself up. Ray took out his phone and saw messages from everyone saying they were in the waiting room. He text them that baby Palmer had entered the world, then watched as the nurse cleaned the baby, their baby, and swaddled her. They took her measurements then handed the warm bundle to the new mother. Felicity moved the blanket aside to look at the baby. She gasped when she gave the baby her finger and the baby gripped it tight. She looked up in wonder and Ray kissed her lips firmly before tracing his own finger down the baby's soft cheek. The doctor congratulated them before disposing of her operating gear and walking out. The nurses cleaned Felicity up then let visitors into the room.

Donna dashed to her daughter's side and wrapped her arms around her. Her eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at her granddaughter. Ray's heart swelled at the sheer radiance of Felicity's smile. He heard the door opening again and looked up to see Oliver, the Diggles, including little toddler Sara, and Roy walking in. Laurel followed closely behind and they all shifted into the room trying not to crowd. Lyla went straight to Felicity and little Sara gazed down at the baby then looked up to her mother.

"Congratulations man." Diggle patted Ray on the back. "Once you have a baby nothing's ever the same." Ray nodded.

"Congrats." Oliver shook his hand before walking over to Felicity.

"So I'm the godfather right?" Roy joked and congratulated the new father with a big pink teddy bear with a bow and arrow. Laurel came next and handed him a bouquet of pink roses. Felicity looked up at her friends with tearful joy and gladly showed off the alert baby. Donna stepped back to allow others to see the baby.

"Mazel Tov," Oliver whispered and gave the new mother a hug. He produced an arrow head necklace similar to the one he'd given Diggle. Felicity smiled and thanked him.

"Look at you." Diggle tried to hold in his very manly tears. Felicity smiled even brighter. Roy wrapped his finger around the little girl's hand. The baby looked around wiggling as if trying to memorize everything about her birth. Laurel sat at the end of the bed.

"So do we have a name yet?" She questioned. Ray and Felicity looked at each other.

"Umm we haven't—"

"Of course we do," Felicity cut in. Ray looked at her puzzled. "Alisha; protected one." She looked around at her family and friends then down at her baby. Everyone, even Oliver, had glassy eyes with tears ready to spill. The name was perfect for Felicity's baby, because everyone in the room would insure that no harm came to her; they'd made the same promise to Alisha as they'd made to little Sara. Once everyone had said their congrats and filed out of the room. Ray finally got to hold his daughter. Felicity's heart warmed watching her husband gibbering and rocking the newborn. Ray leaned down and kissed Alisha on her forehead before setting the baby in her bassinet. He then kissed Felicity who was beginning to dose off. After 18 hours of labor and no pain killer, he knew she had to be exhausted. He settled down into the highly uncomfortable chair and closed his eyes. A smile firmly in place as he thought of those he had to protect, his wife and his daughter.


End file.
